Finchel in the Future
by 1authorinthemaking1
Summary: What's life like for Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry with their 12 kids?
1. Meet the Family

**Rachel's POV**

It sure is a handful with 12 kids, I love each and every one of them, but sometimes things just get out of control. My eldest child is 21 and my youngest is only 9 months, my husband and I are defiantly stopping there. I never imagined that one day I would marry the quarterback, and the most popular hottest guy in school and have this many kids with him. I love Finn, very much, and I'm glad to call him mine.

Anyway, back to our children.

_My eldest son is Christopher 'Chris' William Hudson, and he's 21. I became pregnant with him when Finn and I decided it was time for us to have some Finchel babies. His name is from Finn's father Christopher Hudson, although our son prefers, Chris, for short. His middle name is William because of our Glee Club teacher Mr. Schue, and Finn and I both agreed that we wanted our child to be name after Mr. Schue. Chris is currently at college working to become a teacher, just like his father which I think is very cute._

_My eldest daughter is Fanny Elizabeth Hudson, and she's 19. I became pregnant with her when I wanted another child because I didn't want Chris to be an only child. Her name is from my favorite musical, Funny Girl, which I also got to play the part of when I was 19. Finn wasn't exactly happy with naming his daughter after a butt, but I talked him into it. Elizabeth we picked because Finn thought it was a pretty name. Fanny, following in her mothers footsteps, is attending NYADA and has big dreams of becoming a huge star on Broadway. That's my girl._

_After Fanny is Brice Noah Hudson, and he's 18. We picked... well I picked Brice because I wanted to have Fanny, and Brice, Fanny Brice, in my children's names. Finn picked Noah because he was thinking of Puck, which I think is very sweet. I wanted a third child so that's why Brice came along. Brice is in his senior year at high school, and he's the quarterback on the football team. He wasn't so big on the whole Glee Club idea at first but we told him to try it and if he didn't like it he didn't have to stay in it. He's now the co-captain in his high school's Glee Club._

_After Brice is Riley Emma Hudson, and she's 16. Riley is a true sweetheart, we picked Riley because we thought it was a pretty name and Emma came from Ms. Pillsbury. Riley, I don't want to say she was an accident, but Finn and I came home one night and... yeah... That's when Riley came along. Riley is in her sophomore year in high school, she's in Glee Club, and she plays volleyball. She watched it on TV one day when she was 7 and that's when she wanted to start volleyball. Of course we have Brice and her always arguing about which is better, but I'm happy that their happy._

_Next we have the twins who are 14. Jason Louis Hudson and Lauren Marie Hudson. Finn picked their names and I loved them so we went with them. I'm not even going to explain how them two came along. Their both in their freshman year at high school and they'll be turning 15 soon. Jason plays football, Lauren is in her school's book club, and their both in Glee Club. They both have their similarities and differences, but if you look at them both you can tell their twins. _

_Then we have Lake Adam Hudson who is 12 and desperately waiting to be 13. He loves hunting, fishing, football, basketball etc. He's a very athletic guy who loves the outdoors. He's in middle school and he's in the 7th grade. Lake came along when I decided I wanted to have a bigger family, although when it came to Finn it took a little convincing. Finn came up with the name Lake because he wanted his child to have an original name, Lake is waayyy better than Drizzle. _

_After is 10 year old Mckenzie 'Kenzie' Jane Hudson and 8 year old Sandy Maria Hudson. Their names came out of a list that Finn and I made of names we like. Kenzie is in 5th grade and Sandy is in 3rd. I put them two together because their so alike it's freaky. They argue a lot but put them into a room together you're just like "woah."_

_Then their is Alex Kurt Hudson, he's 5. Kurt came from the one and only Kurt Hummel, and Alex Finn picked. Alex is in kindergarten. He's a very active little boy. Next is Sofia Lily Hudson, Daddy's little Princess who is 3. Finn went with those names when he first saw her face. She is, as everyone can tell, Daddy's little girl. She's always with Finn. After is our baby boy Finn Jr. Mark Hudson. Finn keeps saying that he didn't pick that name, but trust me he did, and I picked Mark. He's only 9 months and I'm pretty sure we have enough babies so that's where the road ends._

I love all my children, but living with them is the hardest thing in the world...


	2. Chaos!

**Riley's POV**

Ok, I'm just gonna come out and say it, Brice is an idiot, seriously. Football is NOT better than volleyball, and volleyball is much more harder than football.

I hit the volleyball up in the air, I was practicing for my big game on Saturday, when Brice came out.

"You know sis, all you do in volleyball is hit a ball over the net, but in football-"  
"Shut up Brice! I'm trying to practice would you please go away and stop being annoying," I screamed at him.  
"Ooo, Miss. Riley's get feisty," he smirked.  
"Brice, go away and go bother the twins or something," I said to him and continued bumping the wall.  
"Nah, it's more fun watching you," he said. "Brice I need to practice!" "Practice what? All you need to do is hit a ball, how do you need to practice that?"

He really doesn't get it, does he?

"If you don't go, I'm telling Mom," I glared at him.  
"Oh I'm so scared," he said sarcastically.

I ran into the house "Mom!" I screamed when my older brother Chris came in front of me, "Mom's not here, what do you want?"  
"Where's Dad then," I asked.  
"He's not here either, you better cross your fingers we're not getting another announcement that Mom's pregnant." He has a point.  
"Tell Brice to leave me alone."  
"I've done nothing," he put his hands up.  
"Liar," I screamed at him.  
"Oh my god you two, shut up! Brice leave her alone!"  
Brice made a face at Chris, but Chris didn't see it.

I heard screaming when I saw my two younger sisters Kenzie and Sandy come in. "Chris, Kenzie took my doll," Sandy screamed.  
"No I didn't," Kenzie yelled.  
"Yes you did."  
"No I didn't."  
"Did."  
"Didn't."  
"Meany."  
"Jerk."  
"Idiot."  
"Stupid."  
"Bitch."  
"Woah, Sandy, where'd you hear that word," Chris looked down at her.  
Kenzie slapped Sandy "bad Sandy, you don't say bad words!"  
"Oww, you're a bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch!"  
"Hey! Kenzie, don't slap her! Sandy, don't ever say that again," Chris said to them.

Then Lauren and Jason came in. "Christopher, is it right for Jason to start saying he wants to be called by his middle name now cause he hates the name Jason," Lauren asked.  
"I don't see anything wrong with it."  
"Lauren, I am officially Louis now, deal with it."  
"How is he my twin?"

Kenzie and Sandy started screaming at each other again, and pulling each others hair. I found myself yelling at Brice again. Then Lake came down asking where his football was, then you heard Alex running around and screaming. Sofia started tugging at Chris's shirt asking where Mommy and Daddy where. Soon Fanny came down yelling at us that we were interrupting her singing. Our whole family was fighting.

"QUIET!" Chris yelled, and we all went silent, then we heard baby Finn crying. "Now look you've woke the baby. I'm going upstairs, and I'm calling Mom and Dad.

Poor Chris, I sometimes feel sorry for him having to deal with all of us.


End file.
